


[Podfic] Umbrella Defense

by consulting_smartass



Series: 2013 Antidiogenes Podfic Advent Calendar [25]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Alternate Universe - 1984, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Zombies, Dark Character, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 17:17:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1234666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five universes where Mycroft Holmes protected his little brother (in five 221Bs).</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Umbrella Defense

**Author's Note:**

  * For [merripestin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merripestin/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Umbrella Defense](https://archiveofourown.org/works/879636) by [merripestin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merripestin/pseuds/merripestin). 



Length: 14:53  
  
[MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/du14rc5fon9n3k2/Umbrella+Defense+-+merripestin.mp3) (mp3)

[AudioFic](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/umbrella-defense) (mp3)  
  
Pre/Post Music - [Brothers Under the Sun (piano)](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qiVz3vKyu64) \- Bryan Adams (cover by calikokat100)


End file.
